Kuchinashi no Oka
by binbokusai OL
Summary: This is not a dramatic love story. Alternate Universe, first-person warning. Love triangle J-drama style. Episode 6. Yes that's right you read it - EPISODE 6.
1. Episode 1

**A/N: I'd like to call this a typical J-drama-based fic, the kind that has poor ratings because it's so cliched, haha. Warnings: First person (something that I don't normally like to read NOR write, but somehow it just came out like that). Alternate Universe (Very. I have completely twisted everything around, so don't expect a setting that is in any way similar to actual!Gintama or 3Z universe). OOC (I do try, but I wanted to strike a balance between keeping the crack and making it as realistic as a J-drama as possible, so I may have compromised their characters a bit. Call it experimentation if you wish.)**

**This is for somebody as promised. Gin/Tae/Hijikata. Since it's a love triangle, no better setting than a J-drama dammit!**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

This isn't a dramatic love story.

You often read novels, or watch movies, of extraordinary things, happening to ordinary people. Well, that doesn't happen in real life.

I am a normal, 25-year old young woman, trying to make something out of my life in Tokyo. I left my family in Fukuoka, probably because I watch too many dramas about the glamorous life in the big city. My family was against it, obviously. My father and younger brother didn't see why I couldn't just find a job in Fukuoka. After all, Fukuoka is an urban city too. But they don't get it.

I managed to find a job with a printing firm in Tokyo. My English isn't bad, so they got me on board as a translator-cum-personal-assistant to the director of operations of the Tokyo office. It wasn't a very big salary - which was perfectly normal for a graduate fresh out of university like me - but it was enough to live on. I found a reasonably decent apartment to stay in, whose rent I could afford.

For two years, I stayed on with the company. There was no real career prospect, but that was something I had prepared myself for and could live with for now, since I was fulfilling my dreams of living independently in Tokyo.

That's it really. Like I said, this _isn't _some dramatic love story.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Pssst! Tae! Otae-channnn~"

I looked up from where I was busily sifting through my boss's receipts. Poking his head past the door was a familiar, naturally-permed head. Gintoki.

"Let's go drink after work. Ii?" He flashed me a cheesy thumbs-up sign.

I rolled my eyes. Gintoki is in the marketing department, which makes a lot of sense, because it's the only department where you can get by just shooting horse crap out of your mouth. Nice enough guy who won't kick puppies, I guess, but it has to be said he will never win the Employee of the Month award. Not that he cares. We somehow click, probably because I am the only female in the office immune to his charms. Every other female (and some males) I know has been a victim at some point or another.

"You're just in a pinch because Tsukuyo-san isn't speaking to you," I shot at him.

Gintoki twitched. "That hurt, Otae-chan. Come on, like you have anything to do anyway."

"Fine. Now get lost before Kondo-san sees you."

Gintoki made a face - how incredibly mature of him - but left, mercifully. I really had to get these done before the weekend.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So? What happened this time?"

Gintoki and I were hanging out at our regular bar - Snack Otose. We like to hang here on nights after work / some weekends because it's always pretty quiet. Probably because the bartender is some old woman. She's pretty witty and gives good advice, but no one wants to go to a bar that isn't full of pretty girls.

Gintoki rested his chin on his hand. "She just saw some text messages from that idiot Sarutobi Ayame. You know, from PR. It's totally uncalled for! Everyone knows she's been stalking me for years now."

"And you do nothing to encourage it. Uh-huh."

"Fine, and there were some pictures too, but it's not like I can control what a stalker does. More importantly, what about you?"

"What about me what?"

Gintoki gave me a Look. "I've known you for 2 years, Otae-chan...and in those two years you have not dated a single guy. How are you going to get hitched? Are you planning to be single for the rest of your life?"

"You have dated countless women in the same 2 years and somehow, I feel that you aren't any closer to settling down than I am, Gin-san."

"But you're almost 25 now-" Gintoki dodged my punch. Conditioned reflex. Sorry. "Come on. Why don't I set you up with somebody I know?"

"Your friends aren't normal."

"You hardly are," Gintoki shot back, for which I managed to successfully land a clean hit on his jaw. "Fine, fine. What about Shinsuke? He's a looker."

"And a psycho."

"Sakamoto's an amusing guy! He always livens up the party."

"He also danced naked on your coffee table at the last party. I think he has a few loose screws."

"He can't hold his sake too well. Oh, I know! Zura! He just had a fight with that chick he was going out with-"

I wrinkled my nose. "Katsura-san is a nice guy but frankly speaking? Weirdo. And metro much? He's more obsessed about his hair than any woman I know."

Gintoki glared at me. "Why do I even bother? Sheesh, Otae-chan. Fine. Be single your whole life, I don't care."

"I didn't ask you to care! And I don't want to be lectured by a guy who sleeps around!"

"I don't sleep around!"

As we bickered, Otose-san came by with our dinner order - ramen for Gintoki, a rice set for me.

"Oi, oi. You guys should stop bickering like that. Makes you look like a married couple."

Both Gintoki and I gagged. "Give me a break, baba. Who the hell wants to marry such a violent- OW! See what I mean!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Anyway, I heard something interesting from Hanako-chan in HR."

I rolled my eyes. "Hitting on her again? Pathetic. Anyway, I warned her about you."

We were both heading home from Snack Otose. It was still early, but I get sick in a cab easily, so we had to haul our asses before the trains stop running.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" Gintoki protested indignantly. "Anyway - I heard that we're hiring a new regional director. You know, for the regional expansion project."

"How interesting," I commented sarcastically. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Nothing, except that he's going to be working under Kondo-san directly, so you'll probably see this dude a lot too. Hanako-chan won't tell me anything else though. Just boring stuff like he's just going to be here under Kondo-san's tutelage for a few years...before they ship him off to direct our new office in Fukuoka."

"Ah, I should call Shinpachi. Haven't done it in a while."

"Are you listening?"

"Hai, hai."

Gintoki glared at me. "You know, this could be it. Your chance!"

"My chance to...?"

"Hanako wouldn't show me a picture, but she says he's apparently really good-looking...she was there at the interview."

"Gintoki."

"What."

"You know, I really appreciate it, but will you please stop all these schemes to hook me up with someone?"

"They're not schemes! And I'm saying this because you're not getting any younger but you are making totally zero effort at this. You don't even _try - _whoa." Gintoki suddenly stopped and stared. "You a lesbian?"

I grabbed his ear and yanked it. Hard.

"Oww! I mean, I know Kyuubei stalks you -"

"Kyuubei's just a good friend, okay? We know each other from high school! There is no way she...whatever you implied. And she does not stalk me."

"Fine." Gintoki coughed. I caught the word 'denial' at the end of it but decided to ignore it. I had a feeling I would miss if I tried punching him at my current alcohol levels and that would be embarrassing.

My train finally chugged in. I stood up to leave. "See you Monday. And call Tsukuyo-san, please."

"Yeah, when she's stopped being angry enough to kill me. Don't forget to text-"

"Yes, yes. Stop nagging." I walked towards the train as its doors opened.

"Your father will kill me if anything happens to you!"

"My father doesn't even know you!"

"He would if you died!"

I turned to wave as the train doors closed.

The train was rather full still, but I managed to find a seat that wasn't next to any drunk perverts.

As I sat down, I leaned back and closed my eyes, but found myself mulling over what Gintoki had said.

Two years had flown past. And as Gintoki had said - in those two years, I hadn't dated anyone, much less had a boyfriend.

Gintoki claimed I was choosy. But give me a break - the only people who had shown interest in me was Kondo-san, also known as my boss and the director of operations in our printing firm. He had fallen for me for some strange reason I couldn't fathom and spent a lot of time hitting on me for the past two years (and strangely had not given up) despite how much I bullied and tortured him at times. But he was old, looked like a gorilla and was just plain strange.

No thanks to Gintoki and everyone else who kept shoving it in my face, I WAS starting to worry a little.

Oh, screw it. I'll just work until retirement and save up enough money to check myself into a retirement home.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kondo-san," I greeted our revered (as if) director as he stepped into the room outside his room, aka my office.

"Oh right, Otae-chan! Can I see you for a minute?"

Wondering what Kondo was about to spring on me and guessing that it would have to do with the incoming new regional director, I got up from my desk and followed Kondo into his office.

Once Kondo had settled down behind his large desk and I had seated myself opposite of him, Kondo leaned forward.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential," Kondo said.

I immediately had no doubt that whatever it was, the whole office probably already knew.

"As you know, this company has plans to expand to other regions - Hokkaido, Osaka, Fukuoka - hang on, isn't that where you were from, Otae-chan? Ii na... I would love to see where you grew up in-"

"Hurry up Kondo-san. I still have to go through your presentation slides for the expansion team tomorrow."

"Right, right...anyway, we had planned on getting an intern for him to act as his PA, but he's starting a lot sooner than we expected and HR is still sitting on the intern requests, so I said you could help out a bit. You don't mind, right? Right, Otae-chan?"

My eyebrow twitched. I opened my mouth to start telling him off -

"We'll pay you extra, of course. Since you'll be acting as a PA to two people now-"

Extra? Hello, Paris!

"Of course!" I happily clasped my hands together as though I could not think of anything more pleasurable than to double my burden of slavery. "I'll do it."

"Great! So, he's coming at.." Kondo glanced at his watch. "Ten. Could you set up a meeting for us? Thanks! And the slides too."

Fuck you, Kondo-san.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: I have this thing about...I need to put all my stories in completely different settings or else I kind of can't believe them, if you know what I mean? **

**Believe it or not, I am STILL working on my other fics. Timeskip has to hold, because the next arc is long and complicated and needs planning. I'm still working on the last chapter of Marry Me as well. It's almost done but I'm a perfectionist and won't let go until I'm 100% satisfied. Yukue is doing okay but haven't got the time to do that final look-over. I also owe my boss a lot of stuff, but I wanted to publish this because I felt like I needed a break and I've been in a J-drama mood recently. Ha ha. When I get stressed I tend to start thinking of new fics rather than work on my existing ones. I am So Sorry. I wrote this while listening to Harada Tomoyo's Kuchinashi no Oka, which is very J-drama-no-kanji. **


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Ten pages. This is a new record!**

**Well, as I'm heading for the J-drama feel, I guess I wanted it feel like episodes..**

Episode 2

It was turning into a very very bad morning.

My phone tinkled with an incoming message. I ignored it. I was much too busy preparing for my new - and second - boss.

Firstly, the room that he was going to be in - there was a vacant room that had been waiting for him, but there was nothing inside apart from furniture, since we hadn't been expecting him so early. It was right next to Kondo's office, but had no attached PA's office the way Kondo did, where I was currently sitting. So I had been running in and out of my office, much to the amusement of the operations department who happened to be located just outside.

As I filled in a request form for the laptop, company-issued Blackberry and all other devices mandatory for all managerial-level staff - my phone tinkled again. Eyebrow twitching, I snapped it open.

_Lunch?_

Gintoki.

_Too busy, _I typed quickly and slammed the phone shut. I had to get these off to IT as soon as possible and do a bit of begging to try to get everything ready by today. Normally big requests like mine took seven days, but with some of flirting or threatening maybe Hasegawa would give in. Most likely threatening.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Hai," I snapped without looking up.

"A-anou, Otae-san..." From the voice I knew it was Hanako. "The HR forms you requested..."

"Could you just dash in to the ...what's his name again?"

"Hijikata Toushirou."

"Yeah, his new office. The room beside this one...Just leave it on the desk."

"Hai!" Hanako quickly left. I must have looked terrifying. But I didn't care.

There was only fifteen minutes left before I had to dash down to the lobby to pick up my new charge.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

At 9.46, I was dashing through the office while begging on the phone.

"Come on Hasegawa! This is a special request...what do you expect him to do if he doesn't have anything? At least the Blackberry!"

"Sorry Otae-chan, but we've got a lot of urgent requests in the queue...it's not that I don't want to, I can't. Gengai-san would kill me.."

"He would - if he knew the other day you left early to go to the horse races instead of looking after your sick wife, like you told Gengai-san."

A shocked silence ensued. At that same time, the lift doors opened and I stepped in.

"...Come on Hasegawa-san. I'm close to Gin-san, of course I know!"

"...fine. But you owe me a favour, Otae-chan."

"Got it! Thank you so much Hasegawa-san!"

"Yeah yeah."

I hung up and glanced at the time before putting the Blackberry on lock. 10 minutes to 10.

Let's hope he's not the super punctual type.

As I briskly stepped out of the lift, Kagura, our intern, was returning from the errand I had sent her on - fresh coffees for both Kondo and Hiji-.. what was his name again?

"Thanks Kagura-chan!" I called out.

"Lunch on you tomorrow, Anego!" She cheerfully called out as she stepped into the lift I had vacated.

I sweatdropped. I love Kagura-chan, but she eats. A Lot.

That aside, I had to get my act together. Memorize his name, at the very least!

As I plopped myself down onto a leather sofa in the building's waiting area, I opened up his personal file. Hijikata Toshirou. Hijikata Toshirou.

"Hijikata Toshirou," I mumbled to myself in an effort to remember his name. "Hijikata. Hijikata-san." No need to remember the given name. Yet.

I looked up as I slapped the file shut.

And found myself staring straight into cool metallic blue eyes.

_Oh. Shit. _

As I blinked and registered the fact that the profile shot I had glanced at briefly before slapping the file close was now staring at me, I found myself wondering if it was really that weird to listen to someone mumbling your name over and over again. Would you find it weird? I wouldn't.

Fine, I would.

_Tae! Snap out of it. Now!_

Fuck, he's even more good-looking in person.

I immediately sprang up and bowed. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting! You must be Hijikata Toushirou-san. I'm Shimura. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Glad you got the name right. The memorizing paid off then." He deadpanned as he stood up as well.

My eyebrow twitched, but I restrained myself from a retort. Not that I could think of any.

"I'm ...Shall we?" I gestured to the lifts.

"After you."

We walked towards the lifts. Luckily one was already waiting.

"So...have you been waiting long?" I asked as the doors glided shut.

"Not really. Don't worry about it. I'm not a stickler for old-fashioned Japanese protocols."

"Yokatta," I breathed out. And spied him smirking. I don't know why but it annoyed me for some reason.

We finally reached our floor.

"After you."

What a gentleman. Must be one of those charmer types. Aha - I should tell Gintoki he has a rival now.

"Well, we just managed to get your office ready in time for you," I chattered on. Everyone was trying to look without being obvious, which made them all the more obvious. I led him straight to his room. "After you."

Hijikata took a look around as he stepped in. I stepped in after him and closed the door. "Thank you, Shimura-san. For getting everything ready."

Surprised at his show of appreciation, and pleased, I gave a small nod and smiled. "So...you have a meeting with Kondo-san in half an hour -"

"Wow. You got me...coffee?" He was staring at the takeaway cup Kagura had placed on his desk just moments before.

"Well...we didn't know what you prefer..."

"This is good. Thanks. Really."

I looked at him suspiciously. He looked happy, but something was off.

"Hijikata-san."

"Yes?"

"You're...a tea guy, aren't you."

He blinked. "Wow. You really are good."

"Wait. Sencha."

He stared at me, and nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to make sure you can do your job in comfort," I parroted. "Anyway, there's a bunch of forms on your desk. Just basic information and stuff like that that HR and I need. So once you're done just leave them in your out-tray-" I gestured, "and I'll pick them up later. If you need any help, just feel free to drop by. I'm just next door."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll be picking you up at 10.30 for your meeting with Kondo-san later. So just get used to your office first, and the forms."

"Got it."

I stood up and bowed. "Shitsurei shimashita."

The minute I left, I pressed speed-dial on my Blackberry. "Kagura-chan? Change of plans. I need sencha in the conference room. And give the coffee to Gintoki. Just the one cup. Yeah. Thanks. Yeah, tomorrow."

With luck I could drag Gintoki to lunch tomorrow and he could pay for all three of us. Ha ha ha!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So... if there's anything you ever need, just let Tae know. She's a fantastic PA...and gorgeous too! But no romance in the office okay?" Kondo winked at Hijikata, while I rolled my eyes. Mentally.

"Okay, well if it happens it happens, but as long as I don't get to hear about it! Oh, and as long as it's not Otae-chan. She's reserved."

"I am not," I retorted, as I killed Kondo a thousand times over in my mind.

"Anyway, so tomorrow, please do come and sit in the regional expansion meeting...it's a big one. The president of the board will be there, as well as our chief executive officers. Don't worry, you just have to sit in and listen, we're not expecting you to prepare anything...although of course we'd love to have your opinion. Anyway, I'll pass you on to Otae-chan now. I think she'll just bring you around for the day."

"Hai."

"See you then!" Kondo clapped Hijikata on the back, before heading back into his office. We had just concluded our meeting - Hijikata and Kondo, with me sitting in, as I sit in all his meetings.

I turned to Hijikata. "You done with the forms?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll just let you meet everyone, and then I think it'll be time for lunch, after which I expect everything will be ready for you to start. Let me show you where the pantry is first..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As expected, the girls loved him. You could almost see the insta-hearts forming in their eyes.

Which was expected, because Hijikata Toushirou, our new regional director of operations, is really very good-looking.

Tall, lean, broad-shouldered, cool metallic blue eyes, mop of black hair that seemed to effortlessly fall in place, a deep, gruff way of speaking that set any female heart beating... The guys seemed intimidated by him too.

Except Gintoki - expected, because Gintoki can be an arse - and Okita-san in Finance, but I really don't have time to mull over that now. It's not my job to make sure the guy is loved by his subordinates.

We finally finished our rounds at 1, ending with Gengai-san and his department - IT.

I walked him back to his office. It only seemed polite to do so.

"Everything okay so far, Hijikata-san?" I asked as soon as I had closed the door behind me.

"Yeah. Thanks." He walked around to his window and stood there, staring out to the street below.

"So...you're okay for lunch? There are a lot of places to eat around here so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. What about yourself? Are you going for lunch?"

Is he asking me to accompany him? Oh, how sweet. But expected, since he doesn't know anyone else.

"I have to finish looking at the slides for tomorrow, so that when you come back you can take a look at them."

Hijikata stared at me. "...that's fine. I mean, even if they're not ready by the time I come back..."

"It's okay, You really need to get started, so please, go ahead." I bowed. "Shitsurei shimasu."

I hightailed it out. I was NOT going to have lunch with Hijikata. Never mind if he hadn't even been planning on asking me. I just have this thing against fraternizing with those of higher rank in any way whatsoever.

Even if they are very good-looking.

I quashed all thoughts of Hijikata's good looks and headed to my desk. Time to finally get to work.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Yo."

I looked up from my desktop. There was only one person who irreverently entered my office without knocking.

Gintoki sauntered in and held out a paper bag. "I knew you wanted this. I could hear your stomach growling all the way from downstairs."

I glowered at him, but took the paper bag. "Thanks." I turned back to my computer.

Gintoki, not caring about how other people actually had to work, plopped himself into the chair opposite me. "So? Whaddaya think about the new guy?"

"Gintoki, spare me. I have to work, can't we do this later?"

"Just five minutes won't kill you, Otae-chan. All work and more work makes your wrinkles more obvious."

I threw my pen at him. "Fine. I think he's more good-looking than you. That's all you were curious to know, weren't you? Vain pig."

Gintoki rolled his eyes. "That's why I know your taste in men is terrible. I don't know, I don't like him."

"You don't like him because all the girls are forgetting about you now."

"That's not true! Anyway..." Gintoki trailed off.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." Gintoki got up. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for the coffee."

"No problem. Oh, tomorrow, lunch okay? If... you haven't made up with Tsukuyo-san yet."

"Ugh, that." Gintoki made a face. "I mean, I didn't do anything wrong. Why do I have to apologize?"

I glared at him. "What the hell does she see in you? I'm telling her to dump you. Immediately."

"Fine, fine. I'll apologize. Although I don't know what I should be saying. Sorry for being so irresistible? Yeah.." Gintoki's eyes lit up. I rolled mine. "That should work. Later, Tae-chan."

"Aa." I had long since returned my attention to my desktop.

A lovely smell wafted out from the paper bag. Dammit. Oh screw work.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Someone knocked on my door.

"Hai," I called out. More like sighed. It was 6. I had a long way to go.

I looked up as the door opened.

"You're still around?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um… feel free to come in?"

Hijikata-san stepped into my office and shut the door behind him. "Do you always work late?"

"Not really. Just that tomorrow is the big meeting, so just going over the fine details."

"Oh. Okay. Anything I can do to help?"

Wow. This guy is downright surprising. Or suspicious.

I gave him a strange look but smiled anyhow. "Nope, I'm fine thank you. You should get going, Hijikata-san. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yeah." He held up his briefcase. "I'll go through all the materials you prepared for me. Thanks, Shimura-san. You're a great help."

"Um." This guy says thank you way too much. I am not used to it at all. "Yeah. No problem."

Hijikata-san must have sensed that I was starting to look at him a bit strangely now. "Sorry. It's just that..I was the director of operations at my last company but we were small and I did everything myself. So having a PA is…new to me."

I couldn't help but giggle. "That's alright, Hijikata-san. I daresay you'll get used to it soon." Curiosity then got the better of me. "How come you decided to work here?"

"Kondo-san offered me the job. We worked together before on a project so we knew each other, kind of. I wasn't going to take it but since it's an opportunity to start from scratch with the regional expansion project, I thought it was a good opportunity. I wouldn't have gotten that at my old company."

"Hee.. Well, I'm glad you're on board." Never hurts to have eye candy.

"Thanks. I should go…I'm sure you have a lot to do."

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow then. Otsukare-sama deshita."

"Otsukare-sama."

I watched him as he turned to leave.

As he placed his hand on my doorknob, he turned back. "Anou.. Shimura-san?""

"Yes?"

"I know you're my PA and all that…but don't worry about getting me coffee or tea or all that. I never had a PA so I'm used to doing it by myself."

"Well, I've been doing it for years now. Let me do it."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all."

"But-"

"Let me do it."

Hijikata sweatdropped at my tone but wisely chose to let it drop. "H-hai."

What? I just enjoy doing it. It's fun and mindless. I know some of you feminists are thinking I'm stupid, but there are some sacred traditions in a Japanese company that should be upheld. Like the obligation of the secretary to make coffee for her boss. Or in this case, tea.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I finally called it quits at 9. If I didn't want to oversleep and be late, which would be disastrous tomorrow of all days, I had better leave the office.

Turning off my desktop, I started to pack up. Gintoki's sandwich had ended up becoming both lunch and dinner.

Speaking of which, he was strangely quiet. Hadn't heard a peep from him since his intrusion during lunch. Maybe he was finally on the mend with Tsukuyo.

I switched off the lights and shut the door behind me.

Or maybe not, as Tsukuyo herself was approaching me, obviously also just about done working overtime.

"Tsukuyo-san!" I called out as she drew nearer. "You're working overtime too?"

"Yeah. Just..a lot of stuff to finish. You're preparing for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Are you sitting in?"

"No thankfully." Tsukuyo pressed the lift button. "Kyuubei-san is. They just need the section heads to attend. You are, I presume?"

"No choice. If it involves Kondo-san, I have to be there. That means I'm always there, unfortunately."

The lift arrived, and we stepped in. As the lift made its descent from the 17th floor, we stood there in awkward silence.

"Anou-"

"Otae-san-"

We both stopped and gave uncomfortable chuckles. "You first."

"No, after you."

Well, no harm asking. "I heard from Gin-san that you're … having a rough patch."

Tsukuyo nodded. "Guess you heard."

"So….things still aren't going well?"

Tsukuyo shrugged. "I…guess it's a bit unfair of me to hold it against him. I mean, yes, I know Sarutobi-san has always been that way towards Gintoki…but I just wish he'd.."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah." Tsukuyo looked down. "I guess. Just to make me feel better. Maybe not apologize but at least reassure me, or something…"

The lift door opened and we both stepped out. "I'm sure it'll work out." What else am I supposed to say.

"Actually…there is something else that's bugging me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I've been meaning to ask you – since you know Gintoki pretty well."

I psshed. "Yeah, that was my bad luck, joining the company the same time as he did. But sure, feel free."

As we left the building, Tsukuyo suddenly stopped and glanced around. "If you could spare some time…maybe we could grab a drink?"

"Sure! How about Snack Oto - Snack Smile? It's pretty lively."

"Sounds good."

We started to walk towards Snack Smile. Another bar, more popular than Snack Otose. Don't ask me why I changed my mind about going there.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So? What was it you would like to ask?"

Tsukuyo took a long drag on her cigarette and blew it over the top of her tall glass. "How do I put it without sounding like a total wuss…. I just need your frank opinion, since you've known Gintoki a lot longer than me."

"Uh-huh."

"….Sometimes I wonder if Gintoki really actually loves me."

Oh. That's a big one. Oh, what did I do to deserve getting involved in Gintoki's stupid love life.

No offense to Tsukuyo-san, I think she's a very cool person, and deserves better than Gintoki, but…seriously, you don't want to know what's going on in that silver naturally permed head of his.

"Well…you could always ask him."

Tsukuyo laughed drily. "I could. But somehow I think I wouldn't be able to get a straight answer from him. He thinks of himself as such a gentleman."

I rolled his eyes. "You got that right."

"What do _you _think?"

"What do I think?" Hooo boy. I sipped my drink and thought. Gintoki rarely spoke about his conquests, apart from how cute they were when he was setting his eyes on somebody. Once he got the girl, it's usually silence, unless he needed advice because he screwed up, or was breaking up with the girl and thought I was interested in being updated.

"Honestly speaking, Tsukuyo-san, I really don't know. Gin-san doesn't really tell me much about his love life."

"I see." I could tell she wasn't convinced.

I'm not lying, I swear. For all I know, Gin-san is madly in love with Tsukuyo-and thinks of her as his soulmate or whatever. Although I have my doubts given his maturity level.

I sighed. "If you want me to find out for you, Tsukuyo-san, just …ask. I can do that, although like you, I'm not sure if I'd get a straight answer."

Tsukuyo-san flushed a pretty pink. She's really cute. "Well…if it isn't too much trouble. I mean…given that you are close, I'm sure he has you in his confidence."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy to hear that." We laughed a bit. Like I said, I like Tsukuyo-san. We have similarities. We care about Gintoki (she as a boyfriend, me as a guy friend) but know he's an idiot.

"I'll talk to him," I promised.

"Thanks Otae-san." She signaled for the bill. "This is on me. I guess we both better get going. Big day tomorrow for you."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Thanks for the drink and the talk though, Tsukuyo-san. It's always nice to unwind after work. We should do it more often."

Tsukuyo nodded and smiled. "Aa."

Then I remembered. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow, I might be borrowing Gintoki for lunch so maybe I'll find a chance to talk to him."

"Owe Kagura-chan a treat?"

"Don't let him know."

**tbc**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

I inspected the buffet table that had been set up. The catering people were watching me anxiously.

"Fine. This will do."

They heaved sighs of relief, which I thought was rather rude. But I let it go. It was a very good deal after all, that I had managed to wrestle from the catering company. When Gintoki heard how much we were paying he said it was reverse daylight robbery. I take it as a compliment.

"We'll leave the invoice at the front desk," said one of catering guys, and I nodded my thanks. As they left, I turned back to the conference room, where currently the morning half of The Meeting was wrapping up.

Meetings in Japanese companies end on time. I like that. Kyuubei once told me that when she was working in some multi-national the meetings would drag until whoever was leading it was completely satisfied. I was quite horrified.

The door opened, and Kondo and Matsudaira Katakuriko, one of the board members, were the first to step out.

"Otae-chan!" Kondo cheerfully called out. "Wow, this looks great, as always. She always pulls off miracles!"

"Is that so?" Matsudaira drawled. He has this horrible oyaji-kusai aura around him that I hate. He's actually perfectly fine - not the leery nightmare you might expect (like he'd dare to hit on me? What a joke) - but I still prefer not to hobnob in his circles.

I respectfully bowed. "If you don't mind, Kondo-san, Matsudaira-san, please do go ahead. I have an appointment so I will see you again in the afternoon session."

Behind Kondo and Matsudaira, amongst the people now filing out the door, Hijikata stepped out, in deep conversation with Tokugawa Shigeshige, another board member. Our eyes met momentarily. I turned my attention back to Kondo and Matsudaira.

I'm just breathless because I am hungry. That's all.

"Ehh? You're not joining us?" Kondo exclaimed. My god this guy is loud. If only he had a volume control button.

I bowed low. "Shitsurei shimasu."

I hightailed it out before any more conversation could follow. My brain is fried from the meeting. I need to recharge.

Recharging unfortunately involves-

"Are you sure you're human? You finished almost an entire buffet under an hour!"

"That was a buffet for stingy people!"

Sigh.

"Will you guys cut it out already," I commented as I brushed past them and pressed the lift button. "Would it kill you to be calm and dignified on a day where so many important people are around?"

"I'm in Marketing, I have artistic license."

"I'm an intern aru."

Despite myself, however, I felt my mood instantly lighten.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'm so full~" Kagura exclaimed as she skipped on ahead.

Beside me, Gintoki was glowering.

We split the bill. Even I am not that cruel.

I grabbed Gintoki's wrist to take a look at his Swatch (I bought him that for his 30th. So it's as good as mine). It's faster than digging my phone out to check the time.

"Kagura-chan, would you mind going back first and checking if everything is okay?" I called out. "I have an errand to run."

Kagura turned to me in dismay. "Ehhh? That's so boring!"

"Gin-san will buy you sukonbu!"

Before you can spell su-kon-bu, Kagura had disappeared.

Gintoki glared at me. "You have no shame."

I cheerfully dragged him to an empty park bench. We were a few blocks away from our office tower.

"If you're going to lecture me about Tsukuyo, fine, I got it already," Gintoki grumbled as I plonked him down. "I _will _apologize. Tonight. As soon as I figure out what to say."

"That's not just it," I admonished him. "Although, yes, you should do that. But you're hardly the age to be playing around with people's feelings, Gin-san."

Gintoki stared at me as though I had just announced my intention to run for president. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"You heard me. If you're not serious about her, Gin-san, just let her go. She's too nice. I can't just stand by and watch her get hurt by you and your tomfoolery anymore."

Gintoki sputtered, probably more at the use of my word _tomfoolery_. "Since when did you care?"

"I'm a woman, Gintoki. I care for all my fellow women. Especially the ones unfortunate enough to cross your path. Answer my question. Are you serious about her or not?"

Gintoki blinked. "I.. I like her!" he said defensively.

I sighed in exasperation. Just as I thought. You definitely can't get a straight answer out of this man. We'll have to try something else.

"Close your eyes," I commanded him.

"With you 2 feet away? No."

"Do it," I growled.

"Hai."

"Okay...I'm going to need you visualize the answer to whatever I'm going to ask now."

"I thought you needed a life. You're starting to sound reeeeally crazy now."

"Don't forget, your eyes are closed. Not mine."

Gintoki sweatdropped. "Alright alright, I got it. Crazy lady," he muttered.

I decided not to punch the living daylights out of him, as I was pretty sure what I had devised was going to work.

"Okay...what did you have for lunch today?"

"Steak."

"I said, visualize it, not say it out loud."

"Okay, okay."

"Are you thinking about the steak?"

"Yes, I am. Also about how I'm broke for the rest of the month until my next paycheck since it was so expensive and Kagura had 5 of them."

Okay, I'm starting not to be so sure now. God he is an idiot. I should just tell Tsukuyo-san to dump him.

"Okay. Picture your boss."

Gintoki would have rolled his eyes if they were open, but he merely settled for sighing.

"Think about your favourite drink."

Gintoki was finally getting the hang of it.

"Picture the street where you live."

And so it went.

"The nearest train station to your apartment." "Think about your favourite manga character." "Did you have a favourite scene involving your favourite manga character? Imagine it." "Who do you consider your closest friend?" "Is there anyone in the office you hate?" "What was the last gift you received and absolutely hated?" "Who was your first girlfriend?"

And after I was pretty sure he was getting into the flow of things and wasn't resisting me with counter-images, I pulled the punch.

"Who can't you live without?"

Gintoki's eyes were still closed.

Did he fall asleep? Oh my God.

"Gin..toki?"

Gintoki half-opened his eyes at me. "You really, really need a life. Is this how you spend your free time, thinking up ways to hypnotize people?"

I blew my bangs off my forehead. "So what did you see? Did anyone come to mind? Tsukuyo-san?"

I searched his eyes anxiously.

Gintoki stared back at me.

Was it just my imagination, or-

"Yeah. Happy?"

I peered at him suspiciously. The answer came a little too easily, but before I could interrogate him, Gintoki had now gotten off the bench, leaving me to stare blankly in his wake.

I could have sworn for a split second, something had changed in his usual dead-fish expression. But it could have been my imagination. Oh well.

"Wait!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So it's decided then - Hijikata will do the site visit and if everything goes well, we should be able to proceed with the expansion plan as scheduled."

Oh, finally this damned meeting was going to end.

"Isn't it a bit too early? He's just started out."

Everyone looked at Hijikata.

He cleared his throat. "I'll do my best."

"Well it's settled then!" Kondo said cheerfully.

"I do have a request though."

Everyone's heads turned back to him.

"I'd need some support with me during the trip, so I hope the board can endorse that."

"Of course," Tokugawa-san said gravely. "Whatever you need, Hijikata-dono. You certainly have our backing."

"I'd like Shimura-san to come with me."

I dropped my pen.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Anego, I think the new director likes you."

I shushed Kagura-chan. We were clearing up in the conference room. Kondo and the board members had gone for dinner and drinks (I made the reservations), but you don't want any ears to get the wrong ideas.

Also, this is a particularly wrong idea.

(Although I _had_ been caught off-guard when he made that surprising (to say the least) request.)

Oh, by the way, Kondo looked ready to protest, but as Tokugawa-san and the rest of the board had given their Seal of Approval he could barely say anything.

Leaving me to wonder why the hell Hijikata would say such a thing.

"But why else would he want you to come with him?" Kagura stage-whispered. "He obviously wants to spend time with you, Anego. Maybe during the trip he will make his move!"

"He _is _new, Kagura-chan. He really just needs support during the visit. I'm sure it's nothing else."

"Well, he could-"

"Shimura-san?"

Kagura dropped the tray she was holding with a resounding crash onto my foot.

I gasped in pain, my eyes watering.

Hijikata rushed over. "Shimura-san? Are you alright?"

"Gomen nasai, Anego!" Kagura was holding her hands to her mouth, her large blue eyes filled with - hang on. Had she done that on purpose? That little-

"Come on." Hijikata helped me into a chair.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Kagura volunteered, and dashed out.

Getting the first aid kit my ass.

Hijikata kneeled down in front of me. Oh my god, he is so good-looking.

"It's starting to bruise a bit," Hijikata the doctor pronounced. "We should get some ice."

"It's okay, Hijikata-san, I'm fine," I reassured him, trying my hardest to suppress the heat that was rising to my cheeks. "Kagura-chan will bring me the first aid kit, we'll take care of it. Don't you have to join the board for dinner?"

Hijikata looked up at me. "I told them I'd be joining them soon. Just needed to get my things. And I wanted to speak to you."

My heart is racing because I'm still in shock over the stupid tray slamming into my foot. That's all.

"Um...what about?"

"I'm sorry if I ...put you in a spot just now."

A spot? That's what he calls it?

I stared at him, tongue-tied. A rare event for me, I have to say. But the combination of fatigue, shock, pain and his good looks were too much for me.

"But I really wanted you to come with me on the visit. I had the feeling that if I hadn't gotten the board's support, Kondo-san wouldn't have allowed it."

I burst out laughing. "That's very true. I think he wanted to say something at the meeting...but he didn't dare, especially with Tokugawa-san backing you."

Hijikata smiled, which softened his expression. I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh nooooooo. No no no. "Well, there you have it. I looked at your material, Shimura-san, and it's excellent. I don't just need your PA skills. I like how you have a good overview of everything and how you can really examine and criticise things. I think you'd be an indispensable member of our expansion team. More than just being my PA."

Oh, wow. Just for that I think I could fall in love with this guy. Whoa! What am I thinking?

"Um...I..." Where the hell is that little brat and the first aid kit! I need to dispel this very strange atmosphere immediately! "I'm really honoured, Hijikata-san. Thank you."

"So..you'll come with me, right?"

I tried not to think about this drama I'd been watching on Monday nights, where the hero says the exact same line to the heroine.

"Um...I'll think about it."

Hijikata nodded. "Okay." He straightened up and looked around. "Say, where is Kagura-san? She's taking her time."

"She'll be back soon," I reassured him. "You should go. The board members shouldn't be kept waiting too long."

Hijikata looked at me. "You sure you're okay?"

Go! Go, before I become stupid.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Hijikata nodded. "Okay then...I'll be taking my leave. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, unless your foot is really bad, then I guess I won't be."

I shrugged, smiled and made a waving motion. He thankfully, finally left.

Three..two...one.

"Anego~" Kagura waltzed in, mischief spelled all over her cute but begging-to-be-throttled face. "How was it?"

"If you dropped that tray on my foot on purpose, Kagura-chan, I'm going to confiscate all your sukonbu."

"Nooooooo~" Kagura wailed. "I swear, it was a total accident. But it was a really good thing to happen aru!"

"No, it wasn't," I said firmly. "You are over-thinking things. And where is the first aid kit?"

"Here," Gintoki sauntered in. "Not bad, Otae-chan. Couple more injuries, he should be falling for you pronto."

I glared at him. "I don't see the first aid kit."

"I'm the first aid kit. This handsome face will cure all injuries."

Both Kagura and I gagged. Gintoki rolled his eyes and showed me a bag of ice. "I nicked it from the buffet table. And would it kill you to humour me once in a while? I have feelings."

"Thank you." I grabbed the ice and put it on my foot. Oooh, that hit the spot.

Gintoki leaned back against the side table, watching me put ice on my foot. "Out with it. You like that new director of ours?"

Luckily, I had bent down to apply the ice, so whatever my expression was, Gintoki couldn't see it. "No. And it's none of your business."

"Sure it is. Oi, Kagura. Scram."

"No!" Kagura protested. "I'm Anego's confidante."

Gintoki walked over to Kagura-chan and dragged her out by her collar. I'm surprised she doesn't spit in his coffee. Oh, right - he _is_ her primary supplier of sukonbu.

Gintoki walked back in, closing the door behind him. I was still surreptitiously looking at the ice I had placed on my foot.

"So, tell me. What's the deal with you and Hijikata?"

"Nothing!" I glared at him. "I'm his PA, and I'm good at my job. Of course he'd come to rely on me. Kondo-san relies on me, too."

"Kondo-san is just in a whole different league. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about that."

I now looked up at him. "About what?"

"Hijikata. I know him."

"Huh?"

"We went to the same college. We were both in business school, but I was in Marketing and he was in business administration."

"Um...okay. That's interesting but I don't see where it's going."

"Yeah, well...I think he had a girlfriend once. We were in the same class." Gintoki strode over and pulled out a chair next to me, turning it around so that it too faced away from the table. "I don't know how true or not true it is, but I heard that he dumped her because she was diagnosed with some chronic illness."

I stared at the ice pack on my foot resolutely, before straightening up and dumping it into Gintoki's lap. "Still don't see what it's got to do with me. Thanks for the ice."

I hobbled out quickly before Gintoki could say anything else. Or throw the ice pack at me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I took a cab home. It's expensive, but my foot is injured and I'm ready to drop dead. Definitely not in a mood to battle the rush hour on the subway.

As I stared at the passing scenery aka cars and taxis crawling past me, I could not help but mull over what Gintoki had said.

Wait, why did I even care?

Well...it was hard to reconcile with what I knew of Hijikata-san so far. And I had to admit to myself - I guess it's disappointing. Here you have a good-looking guy, good job, seemingly nice... and turns out he's a douchebag. Life's a bitch.

But anyway. Nothing to do with me. Whatever and however he treats his girlfriends is none of my business.

"Miss?"

I snapped back to attention. "Yes?"

"We're here."

"Oh right! How much?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning found me gallantly hobbling to the office. Well...fine, it wasn't that bad. It's not like my foot was impaled after all.

As my office building loomed into view, I caught side of Gintoki's silver head some way away. Man, I should apologize. He had texted me last night to ask me how my foot was but I hadn't been in a mood to reply.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, but caught myself just in time when I realised he was with Tsukuyo. Yep, that was her alright, her blonde hair in that effortless looking bun. Wow, so he really did make up with her last night. Good for him.

I slowed down. I didn't want to be caught in the same lift with them. I'm not very good with the whole making-myself-look-cool with a couple in an enclosed space deal.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I opened my office door, noting that Kondo-san's room was dark. I was actually late, because getting ready with a bum foot takes a lot longer than usual. But Kondo-san never comes in earlier than noon after drinking nights, so I wasn't concerned.

As I drew nearer to my desk, I realised that there was a takeaway Starbucks cup on my table.

I peered at it suspiciously. Green tea latte. My favourite.

There was a note under the cup. As I set my handbag down, I could make out the bottom half of the note.

"Don't worry about the tea. I got it already."

What?

tbc


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

I stared suspiciously at the innocent green tea latte takeaway cup from Starbucks and the partially covered note.

_Don't worry about the tea. I got it already._

Lifting the cup, I read the whole note.

_Dear Anego_

_I am so sorry about dropping the tray on your foot aru. See I got you your maccha latte and I didn't drink it at all. Don't worry about the tea. I got it already._

Oh. Kagura-chan. So sweet!

No, I didn't just let my imagination run wild and think that Hijikata would be nice enough to buy me a green tea latte just because I was idiotic enough to let a tray fall on my foot.

But anyway, good to know that she took care of his morning tea already, so no problems there.

I booted up my computer and started to (habit) read my emails on my Blackberry while waiting for this thing to load. Unexpectedly, a brightly-coloured and wildly decorated email message popped up.

At the same time, my DID rang. I picked it up absent-mindedly. "Hello?"

"Otae-chan! Did you get my email!"

I always find it so ironic that we send each other emails, yet call / look for each other to make sure the other party received it safely. Don't you?

"Yes, I'm reading it right now, Oryou-chan," I answered.

"You'll come, right?"

I zipped through the email. Hah. Goukon. Friday night. Takamagahara. 6 pm.

Oryou is like, the queen of goukon or something. She's always organizing these things. They are fun enough, I guess, and keeps me from becoming a recluse, but after you go to a lot of goukons you just start to realise there just _aren't_ any nice guys out there and it's depressing.

But Oryou and I are friends and I don't want to say no. Besides, Gintoki will definitely be there (he rarely misses goukon, even though he has a girlfriend 9 goukons out of 10) and it's always amusing to see his drunken antics. I'm secretly keeping an album in case I need to blackmail him. The time hasn't come to use it yet though. People tell me I have good negotiation skills so blackmail isn't something I normally have to resort to, but just in case.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Not like you're giving me a choice."

"That's so cruel of you, Otae-chan. Oh...and..."

"Hai, hai."

"Yay!"

This is also a normal occurrence. I would schedule something on Kondo's Friday night to make sure he can't attend goukon. It's very evil of us, but one, you don't really want to be at a goukon if your boss is there and it drives away a lot of people, and two, we don't want him there. Me especially. Oh, the perks of being his PA. You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"I have another teeny-weeny favour to ask."

I suddenly felt this Bad Feeling come out of nowhere. "What."

"Could you pleeeeeeeease get Hijikata-san to come. "

Oi, oi.

"He won't want to come, he's an antisocial recluse."

"How do you know that!"

"It wouldn't be nice if he was there and Kondo wasn't!"

"Well, Kondo's going to be busy, it's not like we didn't invite him or anything!"

Oh God. "Well then, you ask him."

"But you're his PA! Just schedule it in or something!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be silly, Oryou-chan, you know I can't do that. Why don't you just send the email to him? It's so ...bright, too. You've really outdone yourself." People could go blind reading this thing. I deleted it right then and there.

"Oh no, that's so embarrassing! He'd think I was interested in him or something."

"Which you are."

"...Well fine, but it's embarrassing! But nobody'd misunderstand if _you'd _ask him, Otae-chan."

"...Did you just insult me?"

"No! I mean...well you _are _his PA, and anyway, people are way too intimidated by you to spread silly gossip about you."

True.

"Alright, alright," I relented. "I'll ask. No promises. I'm just going to say there's a goukon, come if you like. Okay?"

"Okay!" The line went dead.

Gosh. She gets way too excited about these things. She needs a boyfriend. Speaking of which, I've been trying my _hardest _to get her and Kyoshirou-san together. Ha ha! But somehow that idiotic friend of Gintoki's always messes things up. Ch'.

Anyway. Ugh. I'll just randomly mention it to Hijikata on Thursday or something, that way he'll be way too busy for him to come.

...Why _don't_ I want him to come?

I filed away that nagging thought deep into the recesses of my mind, and plunged into work.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I was really getting in the mood of things when my growling stomach prompted me to glance at the clock. Whoa! It was past lunch time!

Stretching, I decided to poke around the pantry for nutrition and got up. I was almost done with the minutes of yesterday's meeting. It would be a waste to break my momentum now, but I did need a break.

As I left my office, a few of our employees were straggling in from lunch - those who had left the office to eat, anyway. Okita-kun was one of them, listening (or maybe not) to an animated Yamazaki chattering on behind him. As they caught sight of me, both bowed slightly and I smiled and bowed back.

I entered the pantry and started to rummage through the cupboards. I wonder what Tama-san stocked this month.

I dug up a pack of crackers and, deciding that hot chocolate would do nicely, looked for my mug.

Someone entered the pantry just as I set my mug on the counter.

"Aa, Shimura-san."

I turned. Sigh. HIjikata. As tall, lean and broad-shouldered as usual.

"Good afternoon, HIjikata-san," I greeted my second boss with a slight bow.

"How's your foot?" Second Boss asked, as he opened the refrigerator.

"Not bad," I answered, scooping chocolate powder from a tin. "Thank you for your concern."

"No problem."

We puttered away, I busy with my hot chocolate, him with I'm not so sure what. I just glimpsed a bottle of mayonnaise. I don't really want to know.

"So-"

"Anou-"

We both chuckled uncomfortably. "Ladies first."

"No, please go ahead. I insist." I'm not really that pumped to tell him about the office goukon. Yes, I know I was going to tell him on Thursday. But the silence was awkward!

"Um..." Hijikata cleared his throat and fixed his intense blue eyes on mine. "I was wondering if you've thought about the business trip to Fukuoka?"

Oh. That.

"Um..." I don't really have a problem with the business trip itself, so I have absolutely no idea why I'm hesitating. It must be Kagura-chan and her nonsensical crap in the conference room yesterday that was getting to me.

Just then, I caught sight of Gintoki through the pantry doorway some distance away, his usual drawling voice a faint murmur. Next to him, Tsukuyo was rolling her eyes but smiling, her hands intertwined with his.

I focused my gaze back on Hijikata. "Of course. I'll go."

Hijikata's face relaxed in a visible expression of relief. "That's great. Thanks, Shimura-san. I look forward to working with you."

I smiled and nodded. "Hai."

Grabbing his munitions - a loaf of bread and a bottle of mayonnaise - HIjikata nodded and turned to go.

I turned back to my hot chocolate. I feel weird. Maybe I'm just hungry.

"Shimura-san?"

I nearly knocked over my mug in surprise. "Hai, Hijikata-san?"

"What were you about to say?"

Shit, he remembered.

"Oh, um..." Oh, let's just get it over and done with. "Actually if you happen to be free this Friday...there's going to be a goukon. They asked me to invite you, so.."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"Oryou-chan ... from HR. She likes to do this sort of thing. But don't worry about it if you're not interested, I mean, I understand if it's not your thing. I mean, it's not really my thing either, but Oryou-chan is always so persistent, and we've been friends since like forever-"

"Sure."

I stopped my rambling. "Eh?"

"I'll see you there. Just let me know when and where later." He turned again to leave, leaving me staring blankly at his back.

I blinked. "...hai?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Friday found us, Edo Printing employees, boisterously starting to get drunk.

I was seated in between Gintoki and Oryou-chan, as usual. Tsukuyo wasn't there because, as Gintoki put it, she had a girls' night out with some old friends. Oryou-chan next to me was as usual twitching at Gintoki's friend Sakamoto, who was drooling over her. Nothing changes.

Well except that across from me, my temporary boss for two years also known as the one and only Hijikata Toushirou was seated, calmly pouring mayonnaise over his sushi in the midst of the chaos. What _is_ with him and mayonnaise?

"Okay everyone, dig in!" Oryou-chan called out.

I gave her a look. "Oryou-chan, we already _did_."

"We did?" Oryou-chan looked around at everyone's plates.

Next to me, Gintoki was surreptitiously fishing out his beansprouts and assorted vegetables from his ramen and dumping them into my own bowl.

"Oryou-chan, don't tell me you're already drunk?" I teased her as I dug out my fishcakes to pile them on Gintoki's ramen.

"I am not," Oryou retorted. "Hijikata-san, we're so honoured that you came! Shall I get you a drink?"

Hijikata blinked. "Um. Yeah. Sure."

I was just bullshitting at the time, but now I feel pretty much validated. He IS an antisocial recluse.

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

By ten, I had not really drunk much. I only dare to really get pissed at home all by myself where I can run no risk of public shame.

Gintoki as usual had passed the drunken singing point in 3 hours. He was starting to look like he was reaching passing out point and that, I was keen to avoid. One - his so-called mates were unreliable in bringing him home. Once he and Sakamoto ended up in some gay bar. Amusing but Gintoki had not stopped crying for days and begged me to promise never to leave him drunk with Sakamoto again. Two - lugging him into a cab passed out requires Godzilla strength. Three - His so-called friends were in similarly worrying states of alcoholic stupor.

I turned to Oryou, who was chattering excitedly about her trip to France last summer. She hadn't actually been to France but I am guessing her audience - the sake bottle - didn't care.

"Oryou-chan, we're leaving now," I said loudly right into her earlug.

"Heeeee?" I winced. My eardrums probably exploded. "But it's only nine!"

"I gotta take this idiot home," I gestured. "You have a ride, right?"

"Yeah, Hanako-chan and I are going back together. Hey, where'd Hijikata-san go?"

I shrugged. "I saw him last sitting with Hattori-san over there. The loos, maybe?"

Oryou's face fell. Then she turned back to her sake bottle. "You know, last summer I went to Spain-"

Oryou when drunk, has the attention span of a fly. She must have been drinking a bit faster than I'd noticed though. She actually holds her liquor well.

I turned to Gintoki who had rested his head on the table. He had returned after a terrible rendition of Natsu no Kaze for a bit of a rest. Also Hasegawa wrestled the mike away from him.

I tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

He ignored me.

Shit, maybe he WAS in the passed out stage already.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It took me about fifteen minutes to coax him into a standing position and out to the street to get a cab. Well, more of a draped over my shoulder position, but I'll take what I can get. Luckily the queue for the cab was pretty non-existent as it was only ten on a Friday night.

I stopped us (Gintoki's drunken walking was more of a team effort) just at the kerb and looked out on the main road for a cab.

"Shimura-san?"

I whirled around, nearly dropping Gintoki. Leaned against the wall just outside the entrance was no one other than Hijikata-san, smoking what looked to be the end of a cigarette. No wonder I hadn't seen him. Not that I was looking.

"Hijikata-san! I didn't realise you were out here," I said as I struggled to keep Gintoki from toppling over on his face.

Hijikata tilted his head towards Gintoki. "Isn't that...Sakata-san?"

"Yes, unfortunately," I smiled wryly. "I have to get him home."

Hijikata raised his eyebrow. "Oh. I didn't realise you were together."

I nearly dropped Gintoki. "Oh no! It's nothing like that. Actually, he already has a girlfriend...she couldn't make it to the goukon. Actually it's just that we-"

Just then a taxi drove up to the kerb and stopped, its passenger door automatically opening.

"I'm sorry, we have to go. Sumimasen," I bowed quickly and shoved Gintoki unceremoniously into the backseat.

"No problem. Have a safe trip home," Hijikata's expression was unfathomable as he stubbed out his cigarette. Walking up to the taxi, he shut the passenger door as I scrambled in after Gintoki. "Have a safe trip home."

Our eyes met as the taxi drove off.

"Destination, miss?"

"Oh, sorry!" I turned back and gave him Gintoki's address.

As I leaned back against the seat, Gintoki's head dropped onto my shoulder and he began to snore.

I glared at him snoring on my shoulder. Great. What was wrong with me anyway? I could have just simply said, I was doing a poor drunken man a favour. Because I was a good Samaritan, or something. But no, I had to be all flustered about what Hijikata was thinking. Which, speaking of which - _what _was he thinking anyway about Gintoki and I now? Why would I, apparently NOT Gintoki's girlfriend, be conscientiously sending him home? Do friends do that normally? More importantly, why do I even care? What is it with-

"Miss, we're here."

I forget how close by Gintoki lives.

"How much?"

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Gintoki, like most people with a drinking problem, hides his spare key under a potted plant outside his apartment.

But I couldn't possibly bend down with him draped over my shoulder so I just went through his pockets and let us in.

It's a good thing I was an athlete. Most girls would not be able to manage it, but I somehow managed to dump a full-sized drunk successfully on his bed. With a bit of violence and knocking into furniture, but he's drunk so he won't feel the pain till he wakes up tomorrow morning. Plus the hangover will be a good distraction.

I sighed and collapsed on to the floor next to his bed. Hey, I was an athlete. Not The Hulk.

I looked at Gintoki who was snoring peacefully, not a care in the world. He looked really innocent, like an oversized kid. I patted him on the head and got up to leave.

Without any warning, Gintoki reached out and grabbed my wrist.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been a while. Thanks for being very patient. **


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: I AM STILL ALIVE. AND HAHAHAHAHAHAA.**

**Episode 5**

_It was you. _

I jerked awake.

To the sight of Hijikata Toushirou, aka my boss and now travelling companion, staring at me.

I realised that he had been shaking my arm.

"Are you alright?" Hijikata asked.

Oh my god, what had I been doing in my sleep? Shit!

"Um...yes?" I said. I quickly rummaged through my shoulder bag on my lap for my water bottle to get rid of the after-sleep taste in my mouth. As I unscrewed the cap, I realised that we had -

"The next stop is Hakata. Sorry, I had to wake you up."

"That's okay. Thank you."

"No problem."

I badly wanted to ask him if I had been doing anything strange when I had dozed off in the Shinkansen (sometime after Osaka). But I couldn't get my nerve up. I couldn't even remember what I had been dreaming about, but I knew it was a strange dream.

Oh, forget it.

The train started to slow down. Around us, passengers were starting to reclaim their luggage from the overhead compartments in preparation to alight.

"Hotel Okura, right?" Hijikata asked, as he also got up and passed me my luggage case.

"Thanks. Yep," I answered as I took the case from him. I hadn't packed that much. I still had plenty of clothes which I hadn't brought to Tokyo when I moved, so I figured I just really needed essentials like toiletries. Also, with luck I hadn't really gained weight. I should probably fit in them still. "We can easily get a cab for you."

"What about you? Is your family coming to get you?"

"No, I told them not to come."

Actually, I told them I'd kill them if they came. I meant it. I hope they got the message.

I mean, not to be mean or anything but I really do not want my father and brother to come, meet Hijikata, and somehow decide that he was the one to end my 26 years of singlehood. My father's been hinting ever since I hit the 25-year-old mark that I had better start getting serious about it. He doesn't get how hard it is to get a decent date in the city. Or anywhere else in Japan anyway.

The train stopped after a series of (reasonably gentle) braking. Everyone slowly filed off the train, us included.

I stepped onto the platform of Hakata station, taking a deep breath and drawing in the nostalgic atmosphere of my hometown.

Not.

I stepped off the train, dragging my suitcase with me. I hadn't brought that many clothes, but toiletries, let me tell you, really weighs a bag down. No wonder only men find it easy to travel light.

Behind me, Hijikata easily lifted his suitcase off the train and set it down on the platform.

"You okay, Shimura-san? Need help?"

"No thank you," I answered through gritted teeth as I struggled to get my case properly resting on its tiny wheels, all the while doing a balancing act with my elephantine shoulder bag.

"Ane-ue!"

Wait. A. Second.

"Ane-ue! We're here!"

I gritted my teeth and buried my face in my hands. "Oh my god."

"I thought you said they weren't coming," Hijikata deadpanned. Probably on purpose. Arse.

Well, I COULD murder them, but it doesn't seem appropriate in front of my boss.

I forced myself to smile. My brother and...crap. My father was scuttling right behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

Before long, my brother, Shinpachi and my father had reached us.

"I told you not to come," I said, trying to sound as filial as it was humanly possible under the circumstances.

"Of course we had to come and pick you up! Anyway, today we're making shabu-shabu, your favourite, and it's all ready, so we thought we'd come and pick you up anyway!" Shinpachi blathered on, grabbing my suitcase. Well, at least he's useful for something.

"Pleased to meet you," Hijikata bowed politely. "I'm Hijikata."

"My boss," I interjected. "Hijikata-san, this is my father and brother, Shinpachi."

"Oh, no need to be so formal!" my father chortled on happily. Was the old man drunk? I mean, my father is pretty cheerful, but this was kind of excessive. If you ask me anyway. Or maybe I'd just been away too long? "It's been so long since I saw my beautiful daughter. We just couldn't wait to see her."

"Yeah, Ane-ue has been gone for what, 4 years?" Shinpachi interjected unhelpfully.

"I'll just hail a cab for Hijikata-san, Chichi-ue," I said, as we started walking away from the platform.

"Hail a cab? Whatever for? Isn't he coming to dinner?"

I KNEW it.

"Dad, I'm sure HIjikata-san would prefer to...rest in his hotel. Ne, Hijikata-san?"

"Don't be silly, we're having hotpot! You've been on the train all day, you need a good hot dinner before you rest up. Right, Hijikata-san?"

"Um, if it isn't any trouble to you, Shimura-san..that is really very kind of you."

"Of course! After dinner we can send you to your hotel, it's absolutely no trouble at all."

I glared at Shinpachi, but he was pointedly not looking at me. Oh, that brat is so going to get it from me. Right after Hijikata has hauled his ass to his hotel.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," I mumbled. Despite myself, I was pretty much starving and the hotpot looked amazing.

"Thank you so much, Hijikata-san, for looking after my daughter," my father said patting Hijikata-san on the shoulder. Why was he acting like the poor guy's my boyfriend already? Grrrrrrrr.

"He's only been my boss for two weeks, Chichi-ue," I reminded my father as I served some slices of beef to Hijikata-san. "Douzo, Hijikata-san."

"Itadakimasu. Well, actually Shimura-san has been taking very good care of me since I started working at the company."

I half-listened to my father and Hijikata's conversation about work as I concentrated on serving up the hotpot. And found myself thinking back to That Night.

Even hotpot won't erase that memory, huh.

I mean, not that I was that bothered by it...okay, maybe I was. But what in the world did Gintoki mean?

"Ane-ue?"

"Huh?" I jerked back to attention, nearly knocking over my cup of tea.

Shinpachi was staring at me. "You're letting the sauce drip all over the table. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," I waved him away as I busied myself wiping away the mess I had made.

Damn. I really have to pull myself together or else!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Shinpachi, could you finish up? I have to call the hotel," I said as I dried my hands on the kitchen towel.

"Hai."

I headed to the hallway where my bag was and dug my planner out.

As I dialed the hotel number on our phone in the hallway, I could hear snatches of the conversation between my father and Hijikata. Why were they getting along like best buddies? It was unnerving.

"This is Hotel Okura."

"Good evening," I greeted. "I'm calling regarding the reservation for Hijikata Toushirou. We're going to arrive late."

"Please wait for a minute while we check our reservation records? Thank you!"

I tapped my foot impatiently as some stupid song played on the other end.

The receptionist didn't take long fortunately. "Hijikata Toushirou-sama isn't it?"

"Yes that's right. We're heading over now, so we'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"I'm incredibly sorry Hijikata-sama-"

"I'm Shimura. I made the reservation on his behalf."

"I'm incredibly sorry, Shimura-sama, but it appears that our colleagues had to release the reserved room to another customer."

I blinked. "Excuse...me?"

"We wouldn't normally release the room, but as your booking was made via credit card, under corporate rates, we don't hold the room in the case of late check-ins without prior notice."

I blinked again. "Are you telling me that...you just gave up the room I booked for my boss to someone else? And there isn't any other room available?"

"Please do accept our apologies, Shimura-sama. We tried to call you earlier, but as we couldn't reach you we unfortunately had to release the room -"

"This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed, not bothering to keep my voice down anymore, as I scrabbled around in my bag for my phone. Two missed calls. Shit shit shit.

I vaguely sensed the conversation stopping in the living room, but I was beyond incensed. "What kind of policy is that? I've never-" Booked a hotel in Fukuoka. Since I LIVED here. "-heard of such a thing!"

"Well, it is a bit difficult - we do seek your understanding as corporate rates have different terms and conditions-"

"Oh never mind, forget it, you explaining your terms and conditions is not going to get me a room is it? Thank you," I snapped sarcastically as I slammed down the phone.

"Shimura-san...is everything alright?" Hijikata was now at the living room doorway, looking at me. My father was peering out from behind him.

"Just peachy," I mumbled through gritted teeth. "Turns out a credit card booking under corporate rates doesn't allow for late check-ins, Hijikata-san. I'm so sorry, but I'll get you another hotel right away."

"Oh, Otae-chan, it's so late already!" My beloved (not) father stepped out of the living room into the hallway. "Why don't you just let Toushirou stay here for the night? If he doesn't mind, anyway - our house is not a five star hotel but it's quite comfortable."

Toushirou?

"Oh, I simply couldn't intrude-"

"No trouble at all! We have extra futons and there's plenty of room to spare - if the living room is alright?"

"Chichi-ue, you want my boss to sleep in our-"

"That's very kind of you. Thank you," HIjikata bowed.

"...living room?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seriously? How had it become like this?

As I padded my way down to the living room, my arms full of a spare futon and blankets, I rehearsed my apology. I mean, in all these years of arranging hotels for Kondo-san and whoever else, I seriously hadn't had this happen. Granted they had never tried checking in this late (because they hadn't had unplanned dinner hotpot parties) but I'd never had a room just grabbed out from under my nose!

"Jama shimasu."

"Ah, Shimura-san. Thank you."

I couldn't see Hijikata from behind my futon mountain in my arms, so I set it down on the floor, sat down and bowed. "I'm really, really sorry for this mess. I hadn't realised that they had such a policy, but I should have thought this might happen."

"Shimura-san."

"And they tried calling me, but I was so busy with the hotpot-"

"Shimura-san, it's likely that they were calling to tell you that they were releasing the room anyway. Most hotels would release a room booked on credit to a customer paying by cash, so really, it's not your fault."

"But I could have stopped them from releasing the room - "

"It's okay. I'd really rather much stay here. I don't like five-star hotels."

I raised my head. "Are you serious?"

Hijikata stared at me, nonplussed. "Yes. They don't serve such great hotpot in a five-star hotel."

Despite myself, I smiled. "Actually, they do."

"Nah, any hotpot eaten alone would taste like crap."

"But I've put you up in my living room. I mean-"

"Do you really hate having me in your house or something?" Hijikata asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I suddenly felt my cheeks getting warm. Shit. "Well, no, but-"

"Then it's fine. By the way, you have Wifi right? Could I borrow your password?"

Meh. I turned towards the pile of blankets next to me.

"It's 'shimura'."

"Right. Thanks."

As Hijikata clattered away on his laptop which he had set up on our living room table, I prepared the futon for him. And quelled the thought that it kind of felt like preparing the futon for a husband or something.

_Ew ew ew. Well not ew, but...just shut up, brain. _

"Yosh," I said as I neatly laid out the blanket next to the pillow. "The bath is ready, so please go ahead. I prepared a bath towel for you as well."

"Aa. Thanks," Hijikata responded without looking up.

Is this what it feels like to be a wife who looks after her husband who just works all day and just goes 'thanks' when she does stuff for him?

_One more thought like that, and I swear I'll shoot you, brain._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I couldn't sleep.

How the hell do you expect me to sleep? I've just had a Very Weird experience a few nights ago when my best friend grabbed my hand and said some very weird things to me, and now I have my (very hot) boss sleeping in my living room.

I once read that if you can't sleep, rolling around in bed makes it worse, so I got up and headed downstairs.

The living room was dark. But as I passed it, I realised that Hijikata's laptop was still glowing. I stopped at the living room doorway. He was sprawled on his futon, his laptop in front of him.

"Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata looked up. "Aa, Shimura-san. You're still up?"

"That's my line." I stepped into the room. "Is everything alright?"

Hijikata-san hastily closed his laptop. I narrowed my eyes. "Yep."

"You're still working?" I asked, looking suspiciously at his laptop. Why did he have to close it like that? He was definitely hiding something.

"Um...not really?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You're not surfing or watching weird things using my wireless connection, are you?"

Hijikata choked. "No!"

"Really." I walked over and sat next to him. "Let me see."

"Alright, alright," Hijikata relented and opened up his laptop lid. "I'm watching something. Just a drama."

"A drama?" I peered at the screen.

"Yes. It's Secret Spy Erika. Have you watched it before?"

I looked at him. "You...watch dramas?"

"Yes," Hijikata replied. He sounded defensive. Hee hee hee. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, no, but...heee. That's unexpected. I never thought you a drama guy."

Hijikata shrugged. "I don't really go out."

Scenes of the goukon came to my mind. Yeah, it makes sense now. "I see."

"How come you're up?" Hijikata asked me.

"Couldn't sleep," I said.

"If you're still worried about the hotel thing, it's -"

"No, it's something else. Can I watch too?" Why the hell not, right? Anything to take my mind off things.

"...Sure."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I suddenly opened my eyes. Where the heck was I?

Oh right. My living room.

Wait. Why was I in my living room?

_Ohhhh no._

**Tbc**

**A/N: Oioioioi! It's been busy times, loads of things have happened. But from time to time I get new readers who favourite or follow my fics and that really spurs me on to consider my fics seriously because I know how it feels to read a fic that you like but has been abandoned. I mean of course sometimes you might have to abandon it for various reasons, but my promise to you is that my fics are not, for now, going to be abandoned because you guys are the best. **

**Just on hold till I get myself out of this writing rut. Thanks for staying on and waiting patiently!**


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: Yay! Welcome back!**

**Episode 6**

I suddenly opened my eyes. Where the heck was I?

Oh right. My living room.

Wait. Why was I in my living room?

Suddenly I remembered. Had I fallen asleep watching Super Spy or whatever it was?

I cautiously turned my head. Which, I realized, happened to be on a pillow.

Next to me, Hijikata was sprawled on his stomach, his head resting on his arm, snoring lightly. His laptop's power switch was blinking. It had probably hibernated.

I next noticed that I was nicely and comfortably tucked under the blankets I had prepared for him.

He wasn't.

I didn't remember using the blanket when I was watching Erika. Had he actually...?

I blushed. Gingerly I peeled back the blanket, got up and looked around for the clock. 5 am.

I looked down at Hijikata sleeping. Good-looking as usual. Nothing had changed.

As gently as possible, I covered Hijikata with the blanket. Nothing doing about the pillow so I inched it as close as I dared near his head. I was not about to wake him up.

Just as the pillow reached his head, Hijikata stirred a little in his sleep. I snatched my hand away and held my breath.

He continued to snore. Safe!

Convinced he was fast asleep, I couldn't help but steal a few moments staring at him.

My heart beat a little faster. Granted it was completely by accident, but I bet Oryou would be so jealous to know that I had actually slept on the same futon as her beloved Hijikata-san. It was kind of surreal. But kind of exciting. Hee hee hee.

I shook my head at my momentary lapse of sanity and slowly got up, tiptoeing out of the living room.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Damn. I must have put on a bit of weight. This dress was a lot more snugger than I remembered.

I checked myself out of the mirror. It was still alright but I just prefer to have my clothes hang more loosely around me, you know? And did my feminine portions just get bigger?

I grabbed a cardigan and tried it on. Better.

Taking off the cardigan as I headed downstairs, I dumped it on the shelves near the entrance and went straight to the kitchen, sneaking a peek into the living room on the way.

He was still asleep, now curled up in the blankets I had put over him. His head had somehow (thankfully) migrated to the pillow I had inched next to his head.

Despite myself, I grinned and entered the kitchen. I don't know why but it was just really cute to see him sleeping.

As I switched on the electric flask, some mobile phone alarm went off. Sigh. Well, the awkward moment of _sorry I spent the night next to you_ might as well pass sooner rather than later.

I tried to deafen myself to whatever was happening in the next room indicating that Hijikata was awake, and concentrated on making tea as though I was in a sado competition.

"Ohayou, Shimura-san."

That just-woke-up voice! Steel yourself, Tae.

I turned and bowed slightly, trying to quell the blood rising to my face. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata leaned against the kitchen doorway. It was kind of dark in the living room last night, so I hadn't really thought about it, but Hijikata-san looks just as good in a T-shirt and PJ bottoms as he does in a suit. Shut up shut up shut up. I turned back to my tea.

Hijikata cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when you fell asleep yesterday."

"It's fine," I spoke to the mug I was holding and set it down on the counter.

"It's just that you seemed very tired, so..."

"It's really fine, Hijikata-san. I don't mind."

I don't mind? What does that mean? What am I saying? I cleared my throat.

"I mean, I'm also really sorry...that you were sleeping without a blanket and a pillow for most of the night because of me. Gomen nasai." I turned around and bowed again. I love being Japanese. You can bow away all your embarrassment. To some extent.

Hijikata looked surprised, as though he'd just realised it. "Oh...right. Um...no problem."

"You may want to use the bathroom before my father and Shin-chan wakes up," I said as casually as I could, turning back.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

Well, that wasn't as bad as I had thought it might be.

And anyway, it could have been worse. I could have woken up in his arms or something.

_That wouldn't have been so bad. _

Whoa, okay. I did not just think that.

My phone rang suddenly from the hallway. Oh right, I need to charge it too.

I left my flask and went out to get my phone from my bag. I looked at the screen.

Gintoki?

I flipped it open. "Hai."

"You didn't call last night!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't realise I was supposed to call."

"Well, how else am I supposed to know whether you reached Fukuoka safely or not? For all I know Hijikata has kidnapped you and brought you to an abandoned warehouse to trade you off to pirates or something."

I burst out laughing and dug around my bag for my charger. "Well, he hasn't. Don't be ridiculous. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Well you didn't call! I waited the whole night."

"Liar."

"He's staying at a hotel and you're at home, right?"

"Maa." Ah, the Japanese non-committal reply. Again, loving it.

"Is Otou-san well?" Something clattered in the background.

"He is fine, and he is also not your Otou-san. In fact I think he doesn't even know you."

"You're coming back on Sunday?"

"Hai, hai."

"I'll pick you up. 10 pm right?"

Huh? "Um, yeah. But why-"

"I need to tell you something. By the way, do you think my grey or blue tie looks better with my dark blue shirt?"

"Grey. What do you want to-"

"Okay, bye." The line went dead.

I stared at my phone. Had that good-for-nothing actually hung up on me?

"That's an early morning call."

I jumped, nearly dropping my phone. "Um...it's no one." I fiddled around with my charger, hiding my warm face as Hijikata walked past me to the living room.

Hearing the electric flask whistle out steam, I quickly slipped into the kitchen before Hijikata left the living room again.

Oi, oi. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm a character in a Monday night drama?

I shrugged and poured the boiling water in my mugs.

Oh well.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Itte kimasu," I called out as I closed the door behind me.

Hijikata was outside the gate, checking his watch.

In summary, my father invited Hijikata to stay at my house for the duration of our business trip over breakfast. And he had said yes.

I hurried out as a taxi pulled over. Hijikata opened the door. "After you."

Why does he have to be such a gentleman?

"Thank you," I said as I got in and slid over to the other side. Hijikata got in after me and closed the door, as I handed the address of our site to the driver. "Onegai shimasu."

As we drove off, I suddenly realised that my now slightly bigger butt also made my dress a lot shorter. Well, it wasn't indecent, but I'm not really keen on wearing a dress that rides up a few inches above your knee when you're seated.

I grabbed my bag next to me and put it on my lap. I don't care how abrupt it seemed.

Now we can talk business.

"Anou, Hijikata-san," I said, turning to him. "I am really more than happy to have you stay at our house, but are you sure it's fine with you? I mean, technically speaking...I can find another hotel, it's no problem..."

"It's fine. I mean, we might as well save some money for the company."

Hmm. "Well...I think it would be strange that we wouldn't have an invoice for your accommodation...someone would probably ask-"

"I'll just say I stayed with a friend. Besides, I really like your house."

What, is he going to buy my house now?

"I'm an orphan. I grew up at an orphanage. So it's kind of nice to stay with a real family."

Oh.

"Um...if you really don't mind it..."

"I don't." He withdrew his Blackberry from his briefcase and started to fiddle around with it.

I nodded and turned back to the window on my side. "...hai."

Discussion closed, apparently.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The week flew by in a haze of meetings, site recces, and business lunches.

At the end of every day, we returned to my house. On Friday night, we went to a nearby izakaya. My father knows the couple who runs it.

As expected, we had to explain that Hijikata was not my husband/boyfriend/fiance, but my boss. I was starting to get a bit used to it because the baker and grocer had apparently seen us getting a cab from outside my house one of the mornings and asked me about it when I was doing some last-minute grocery shopping.

My father and Hijikata were scarily the best of buddies. I suspected that my father had fashioned him as a son-in-law. All that was needed for Hijikata to call him _Otou-san_ or whatever and the deal would have been sealed. Luckily, it hadn't come to that.

And no, I stayed in my room the entire week. With all the journeying around town, I fell asleep a lot more easily.

We finally concluded our last appointment - a last site inspection - on Saturday afternoon.

After the many rounds of _otsukare-sama desus _we were finally walking away from our new office site towards the nearest taxi-stand.

"That ended well," I commented. "It looks like we might be ahead of schedule for the new office. When would you like your presentation to the board?"

"I don't know. When do they expect it?"

"Probably Monday. I can swing Wednesday for you if you need more time."

"Swing Wednesday, I don't feel like burning oil tonight and tomorrow."

"Hai."

We reached the taxi stand. There wasn't a queue. But there wasn't a taxi either.

"Shall I call a cab?" I asked Hijikata.

"Are we in a rush?"

"Nope."

"Let's wait."

"Okay."

One thing I've discovered is Hijikata is kind of...well I wouldn't say stingy, but he doesn't like to waste money.

"Wow, the week flew by really fast," I commented, stretching my arms away from me. "I almost can't believe we're going back to Tokyo already!"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything, Shimura-san. It was a really great week."

"No problem."

"Your hometown is really beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Actually..." Hijikata turned to look at me. "We don't have anything scheduled, right?"

"Nope. Just...home to pack, I guess. Our train is 2 pm tomorrow."

"Okay."

Just then I spotted a taxi and flagged it.

"Shimura-san..."

"Yes?" I stepped off the kerb to open the taxi door.

"Will you go out with me?"

I froze, my hand on the door handle. I could see Hijikata's reflection in the taxi window. He looked completely serious.

...eh?

**tbc**

**A/N: AHA I LOVE THE WONDERFUL "TSUKIATTE KURERU?" LINE. DON'T YOU?**

**COMING UP - WHAT DID GINTOKI SAY ON THAT FATEFUL (DRUNKEN) NIGHT? MAYBE NOT EXACTLY IN THE NEXT EPISODE. OR THE NEXT NEXT. BUT TRUST ME, IT'S COMING. IT'S DEFINITELY COMING. AND ALSO WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS? I HAVE NO IDEA HA HA HA IT'S 1 AM IN THE MORNING**

**Okay let's get serious. Thanks for reading! And reviewing. Those warm my heart. And fill my stomach. Well they don't but you know what I mean. **


End file.
